


Breathless

by jencsi



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi
Summary: Based off Prompt 61-Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Breathless

The couch, their sanctuary, their private escape. She had fallen in love with every aspect of his home since they began dating. Being in his space brought her a new comfort. It allowed them both to hide away from whatever harshness the world threw at them. She loved being able to stretch out in the bed and make a mess of the covers but still be able to cuddle with him. On the couch however, it was a smaller space. She liked being confined here, forced to get as close to him as she can, intertwining her legs with his, snuggling. 

He lays on the couch first, back against the cushions. She follows, settling on her side, her back facing the room, waiting for the moment when his arms slide around her. They share the over sized blanket he keeps folded over the back of the couch. Warmth envelops her within seconds as she squirms, finding a comfortable position. Just being this close to him eases her stress and soothes her restless soul. 

She pushes her forehead against his, giving Eskimo kisses, wanting to spoil him with affection she knows she will get right back. He lifts her chin to kiss her properly, soft, slow, savoring the moment. In the midst of the kiss, she feels his hands wander to her back, slipping under her shirt, fingers pressing on her bare skin, drawing slow circles on that small confined area on her lower back. She breaks this kiss, giggling at the contact, squirming, cuddling her way closer to him. This is what he adores, sharing this small space with her, sharing affections, adoring her giggling and squirming. She’s playful, sweet, soft.

His fingers continue to wander, grazing from side to side along her lower back, tickling endlessly. She closes her eyes, savoring his touch. He savors her skin, fingers playing, drumming, tapping, sneaking further under her shirt and up her back, mapping out each tender spot, finding some more ticklish than others, grinning at her reactions, enthralled by her softness. They are trapped in this comforting routine, never wanting to let go or stop. 

Lazy, causal, that’s how they like to be. She’s curled her hands up against her chest, still giggling quietly at every move he makes, every caress of her skin, every pressure point he pushes on. He loves to explore her skin. He shifts his hand from her back to her side, fingers finding the sensitive skin here, fluttering lightly. She arches at the contact, squirming more but he reels her in closer to him by pressing his fingers harder on a tender muscle to keep her locked in his embrace. Now he’s just driving her crazy with his touch, teasing, tickling, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. She melts into him, her nerves on fire. She’s drawn to him, lulled, soothed, lingering in his arms, savoring this contact. His fingers graze slowly in a circle on her tender side, drawing shapes, moving in the same delicate motion. She squirms and wiggles continuously, giggling softer, craving this contact with him, loving the tingles in her stomach. 

This is safe, it is familiar yet new, soothing but maddening, playful and intoxicating. He kisses her once more, letting his fingers wander to her back again, changing how they move, same circling motion, but slower, steadier, with the sole purpose of making her gasp and break the kiss, arching, unable to escape but never wanting to leave their soft paradise. Everything they do is meant to be savored, meant to spoil her, but in his eyes, it’s not spoiling her when she deserves this softness, this tender care, his whole world.


End file.
